


A Sticky Situation

by JaidMcDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little argument over eating habits, between our two favourite partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the very small plot line. Again.
> 
>    
> ****

 

Steve watched amused, as his partner walked into his office and sat down in one of the chairs, staring at him.

He waited for Danny to say something, but the sarcastic blonde just sat there. 

''Can I help you?'' Steve asked, innocently.

He was pretty sure he knew why the detective was there, but he wouldn't be the one to incriminate himself.

Danny smiled pleasantly, ''Where are they, Steve?''

Steve looked back down to the paperwork sitting on his desk.

''Good question, Danny. Where is what?'' 

Danny flapped his hand around, unconsciously. ''Don't mess with me, McGarrett! I know, you know what I'm talking about.''

Steve narrowed his eyes slightly, ''Enlighten me.''

He watched as Danny turned an interesting shade of red, as he tried to calm down.

''My lunch.'' He said, almost evenly.

Steve smiled, ''You _lost_ your lunch?''

Danny stood up and glared at him.

''No, Steven I did _not lose_ my lunch! You, for some stupid neanderthal reason, moved it!'' Danny knew he was overeacting, but he was hungry. And he tended to get a _little_ crabby when he was hungry.

''I want my malasadas.'' He added, sternly.

Steve frowned at him, ''You eat malasadas for lunch? I thought Grace told you to eat healthily.''

He hadn't bothered to look inside the brown paper bag, after he moved it. But seriously? _Malasadas?_

''Yes she did. But the way I see it is; I'm the partner of the craziest sonofabitch on the Island. Ergo, I will most likely get shot to death before any kind of heart disease kicks in.'' Danny ranted.

Steve tried to ignore the twisted logic in that sentence. And he wasn't crazy.

''Okay...'' He replied, slowly.

Danny stopped glaring, ''Okay?''

''Okay. Your lunch is right here,'' He opened a draw in his desk, and handed over the bag. ''I hope it's worth it.''

Danny took the bag, ''Worth it?'' He repeated, warily.

''I only moved it, so Gracie wouldn't be disappointed when you broke your promise.'' Steve said, quietly.

Danny deflated, ''I hate you.''

 _How could he enjoy his lunch now?_

Steve brightened, and smiled at him.

''Well, look on the bright side, Danno; You'll be around to hate me for years to come!''

Danny groaned, ''I hate you _so much_...''

 

                                                                              ***The End***


End file.
